Luck Of The Irish
by ShiverBoo
Summary: ONESHOT Our first cowritten piece. We hope you enjoy. This was just a bit of St. Patricks day humor. We each wrote a line, and then a story was born. Very random! Beware! PG13 for language.
1. Luck Of The Irish

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or the idea of a popcorn story, but we do own the randomness that is ShiverBoo. Muah hahahahahaha!

A/N: This story is dedicated to St. Patricks Day, BooBack's favorite holiday! Any line that is in bold was written by SilverShiver, and any line that isn't bolded is written by BooBack. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Luck Of The Irish

* * *

"Kiss me. I'm Irish," Seamus said.

"**All right," Ginny complied as she leaned over to him.**

"No! Ginny you are not kissing that prat!" Ron interrupted.

"**Damn it Weasel. Leave her alone," Ron heard a voice say from behind him.**

"Oh sod off, you prick!"

"**Ron! That was a very inappropriate thing to say to him!" he heard Hermione complain from the doorway.**

"Why do any of you care, I was the one who wanted to kiss him, it's my choice," Ginny yelled!

"**You _wanted_ to kiss me? I thought you were just going along with it! Well, love, in that case…" Seamus trailed off while looking at Ginny with a gleam in his eyes.**

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU IRISH PRAT!"

"**Blaise! Why are you in Gryffindor Tower?" asked the startled redhead.**

"I don't know, just… ugh!"

"**Dude! I'm here too!" said the handsome boy who had defended Ginny from Ron in the first place. "And… I'm not a Gryffindor either!"**

"You can go away too then, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"**No, Ron… I want him to stay," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.**

"We aren't eve in Gryffindor tower, you morons, we're in the room of requirements," Ginny said softly.

"**Well…Yeah," said someone in the room.**

"Can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Blaise yelled, infuriated at his girlfriend.

"**Hold on one second," Draco interrupted. "If we are in the Room of Requirement… then why isn't what I require in here? I only ask for three things… is that so difficult?"**

"What do you need?" Hermione asked sultrily.

"**Potter dead," Draco began, "a large bed… and you handcuffed to it," he added, completely oblivious to her friends all gagging and yelling loud obscenities at him.**

"Well I can help with the last one." Hermione said, ignoring her friends and pulling Draco out of the room.

"**Oh. Dear. God." Ron moaned into a nearby pillow.**

"How did you get a pillow?" Seamus asked.

"**It's the Room of Requirement. I needed a pillow. I got a pillow. A fluffy pillow," he said excitedly.**

"YOU'RE A POOF!" Harry yelled as he walked into the room!

"**Oh. I was expecting "Fucking poof…" from Blaise, but this works," Ron said.**

"Fucking poof…" Blaise said for effect.

"**Mr. Finnegan!" said a voice from the door. "Get that gleam out of you eyes while goggling Miss Weasley. I've only once seen a gleam like that before. I believe, yes, it was when my dear brother Aberforth got caught charming a goat… hmmm, yes," he said before retreating from the room of staring students.**

Suddenly Draco and Hermione ran back into the room. "We just realized that this is where we can get a big bed, leave!" Draco yelled. Everyone complied.

**A lot of screaming followed. (You decided if it was the two of them… or the friends leaving the room.)**

Out in the hall: "Were we just kicked out of the room of requirements by Hermione and Malfoy in need of a bigger bed?" Harry asked in disbelief as he heard the door lock.

"**Fuck."**

"You can say that again," Ron said.

"**Fuck,"**

"Are you saying that as in fuck, like damn it, or are you telling me what they are going to do in there?" Harry asked the purple-penned unknown person.

"**Fuck," was all they could say. That was until she mumbled, "Svnhh" under her breath.**

"What did you say?"

"**SEVEN!" Ginny screamed, completely randomly.**

If Hermione wasn't busy in the ROR with Draco, she would be laughing hysterically along with Ginny.

**Harry added a snicker of his own, brought on by the fond memory of the muggle T.V. show cited above.**

About 15 minutes later, Hermione and Draco came out of the room, both looking completely ravished and looking upon the crowd who had waited outside the door.

"**Fuck," Hermione echoed Ginny.**

"**Yes we did," said Draco suavely.**

"Hey Ginny, I believe its our turn," said Blaise.

"**Can I come?" asked Seamus, looking more to Ginny than Blaise.**

"NO! She's my girlfriend, get away from her you Irish Slut!"

"**Fuck you," said Seamus before stalking off.**

Hermione smiled as Ginny and Blaise walked into the room, then she took Draco's arm and led him off away from her two best friends.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Ron yelled.

"**Oh… sorry," Harry said after a pause. "I was just making sure that I still existed in this story. I haven't said much in a while. And to answer you… I DON'T KNOW! BUT WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT SHIT HAPPENS TO? WHAT DID I EVER DO?" Harry screamed. Ron watched him, annoyed that he thought everything revolved around him… again.**

Suddenly Ron pulled Harry to him and kissed him, to his surprise Harry was kissing back!

"**FUCK!" They heard Ginny scream.**

Ron pulled away from Harry and smiled, "I believe its our turn," he said.

**SilverShiver resigns from writing…**

—**Fin—**

* * *

A/N: This is the near exact copy of the story we wrote. I changed some spelling, but I tried to keep punctuation and stuff the same. We wrote it by hand, passing a notebook back and forth, so it wasn't the greatest, and I didn't want to mess with changing it so yea. Here ya go!

We will post another chapter that will be the same thing only with our commentary about what the hell we were talking about half the time. Please check it out for things to make sense. Plus the commentary should be funny… Maybe… lol.

Thanks for reading the very first ShiverBoo fic. We were really surprised that it took us this long to co-write something. We hope you enjoyed.


	2. Commentary by US!

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters or the idea of a popcorn story, but we do own the randomness that is ShiverBoo. Muah hahahahahaha!

A/N: This story is dedicated to St. Patricks Day, BooBack's favorite holiday! Any line that is in bold was written by SilverShiver, and any line that isn't bolded is written by BooBack. Bold Underlined parentheses are SilverShiver commentary and Non-Bold Underlined parentheses are BooBack commentary. I hope you enjoy!

Luck Of The Irish

"Kiss me. I'm Irish," Seamus said. (Ok, this whole thing started because it was St. Patrick's Day and Amber had just written "kiss me I'm Irish," on my hand)

"**All right," Ginny complied as she leaned over to him.**

"No! Ginny you are not kissing that prat!" Ron interrupted. (I say prat a lot in this.)

"**Damn it Weasel. Leave her alone," Ron heard a voice say from behind him. (Haha! The maddness begins… This part was so much fun. Neither one of us wanted to actually name the "mysterious" character as Draco Malfoy, but we both knew it was him.) **(Yeah that was fun)

"Oh sod off, you prick!"

"**Ron! That was a very inappropriate thing to say to him!" he heard Hermione complain from the doorway.**

"Why do any of you care, I was the one who wanted to kiss him, it's my choice," Ginny yelled!

"**You _wanted_ to kiss me? I thought you were just going along with it! Well, love, in that case…" Seamus trailed off while looking at Ginny with a gleam in his eyes.**

"STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU IRISH PRAT!" (I'm sorry, I love Blaise and Ginny together)

"**Blaise! Why are you in Gryffindor Tower?" asked the startled redhead. (THIS WAS GINNY SPEAKING! BooBack thought it was Ron, and then we realized a blooper later on… that's ok though.)**

"I don't know, just… ugh!" **(Lack of something to say BooBack?) **(Duh, you prat! You seem to have that problem a lot later, the 'fuck craze' as you so call it.)

"**Dude! I'm here too!" said the handsome boy who had defended Ginny from Ron in the first place. "And… I'm not a Gryffindor either!" (Again, notice the lack of name!)**

"You can go away too then, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. **(Hahahahahaha you caved first! You named him! Dork!) **(Dude, we couldn't go on like that forever.)

"**No, Ron… I want him to stay," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.**

"We aren't eve in Gryffindor tower, you morons, we're in the room of requirements," Ginny said softly. **(Bwah haha! The blooper! I had Ginny say earlier they were in the ROR, now she's saying they aren't! WTF MATE!) **(No, you had her say that they were in Gryffindor tower, I had them say that they were in the ROR, moron.)

"**Well…Yeah," said someone in the room. (And here is my first of many blanks… I had no idea what to say so I just kinda went with a non-descript something. BooBack leaned over to me and was like "Who said that" so I just said "I dunno! You pick." I said that a lot come to think about it…)**

"Can somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Blaise yelled, infuriated at his girlfriend.

"**Hold on one second," Draco interrupted. "If we are in the Room of Requirement… then why isn't what I require in here? I only ask for three things… is that so difficult?" (Again, BooBack was like, "What?" I was like… PLEASE! Just say "What do you need?" PLEASE! I have something that I want to say after your turn!)**

"What do you need?" Hermione asked sultrily. **(The word! Sultry!) **(My favorite word, if you can tell by my story.)

"**Potter dead," Draco began, "a large bed… and you handcuffed to it," he added, completely oblivious to her friends all gagging and yelling loud obscenities at him. (Tehe…)**

"Well I can help with the last one." Hermione said, ignoring her friends and pulling Draco out of the room.

"**Oh. Dear. God." Ron moaned into a nearby pillow.**

"How did you get a pillow?" Seamus asked.

"**It's the Room of Requirement. I needed a pillow. I got a pillow. A fluffy pillow," he said excitedly. (Thanks to Thirteen Going On Thirty. FLUFFY PILLOW!)**

"YOU'RE A POOF!" Harry yelled as he walked into the room! (the first time you see Harry in this story.)

"**Oh. I was expecting "Fucking poof…" from Blaise, but this works," Ron said. (Tehe… It was more SIlverShiver was expecting that… wait. Was this the start of my "fuck" craze? To fully understand the poof part, you need to read BooBacks story, Be Careful What You Bet On) **(It's a good story, you should read it, I have 20 chapters of it up already.)

"Fucking poof…" Blaise said for effect. (Muah ha ha)

"**Mr. Finnegan!" said a voice from the door. "Get that gleam out of you eyes while goggling Miss Weasley. I've only once seen a gleam like that before. I believe, yes, it was when my dear brother Aberforth got caught charming a goat… hmmm, yes," he said before retreating from the room of staring students. (Another bit of randomness… this was Dumbledore… and yes his brother really did get caught charming a goat. Haha.)**

Suddenly Draco and Hermione ran back into the room. "We just realized that this is where we can get a big bed, leave!" Draco yelled. Everyone complied. (So much for the smartest witch and wizard at school, eh?)

**A lot of screaming followed. (You decided if it was the two of them… or the friends leaving the room.)**

Out in the hall: "Were we just kicked out of the room of requirements by Hermione and Malfoy in need of a bigger bed?" Harry asked in disbelief as he heard the door lock.

"**Fuck." (1. My fuck craze. 2. I really had nothing to say.)**

"You can say that again," Ron said. **(Dude, you asked for it…) **(I'm sorry if I had no idea what to write, meany pants)

"**Fuck,"**

"Are you saying that as in fuck, like damn it, or are you telling me what they are going to do in there?" Harry asked the purple-penned unknown person. **(I was writing in a BLUE pen. But BooBack thought it was purple, and she had no clue who was saying fuck so yea…) **(It definitely looked purple to me, but then again I may be color blind like my brother)

"**Fuck," was all they could say. That was until she mumbled, "Svnhh" under her breath.**

"What did you say?" (Another spot where I had no choice in what I was going to write)

"**SEVEN!" Ginny screamed, completely randomly.**

If Hermione wasn't busy in the ROR with Draco, she would be laughing hysterically along with Ginny.

**Harry added a snicker of his own, brought on by the fond memory of the muggle T.V. show cited above. (FRIENDS!) **(Hey, Michael is watching season 9 of that right now)

About 15 minutes later, Hermione and Draco came out of the room, both looking completely ravished and looking upon the crowd who had waited outside the door.

"**Fuck," Hermione echoed Ginny. (MORE FUCK CRAZE!)**

"**Yes we did," said Draco suavely. **(I loved that, I wish I would've written it pouts)

"Hey Ginny, I believe its our turn," said Blaise.

"**Can I come?" asked Seamus, looking more to Ginny than Blaise.**

"NO! She's my girlfriend, get away from her you Irish Slut!" (I'm Irish, but I'm not a slut, I don't think…maybe)

"**Fuck you," said Seamus before stalking off. (Wow, I really did like that word.)**

Hermione smiled as Ginny and Blaise walked into the room, then she took Draco's arm and led him off away from her two best friends.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Ron yelled.

"**Oh… sorry," Harry said after a pause. "I was just making sure that I still existed in this story. I haven't said much in a while. And to answer you… I DON'T KNOW! BUT WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT SHIT HAPPENS TO? WHAT DID I EVER DO?" Harry screamed. Ron watched him, annoyed that he thought everything revolved around him… again. (This was funny. I had flipped through the pages trying to figure out if Harry had left or what because we hadn't talked about him in so long. And then I had to put something in there about Harry feeling sorry for himself… again!) **(I said a couple lines ago that Hermione led Draco away from her two best friends, meaning that Harry is still there, DUH!)

Suddenly Ron pulled Harry to him and kissed him, to his surprise Harry was kissing back! (I did not mean for the story to turn like that, but I just thought it would be something that Ron would do in a situation like that, and if you have read my story, you know that I HATE Ron)

"**FUCK!" They heard Ginny scream.**

Ron pulled away from Harry and smiled, "I believe its our turn," he said. (Thus the ending, since Amber quit)

**SilverShiver resigns from writing… (Yeah, the story got a bit to weird for me right about here. But that's all right because that was a good ending. This was soo much fun, you all have no idea. I can't really think of a better way to spend 1st hour AP Biology at 7:20 in the morning. Nope, I really can't. Althoguh, if we paid attention, then we just might be getting A's in the class. NAH! Too boring!) **(It probably was one of the most interesting Bio classes. As I said earlier today, we should write an Easter one now. Would you all like that, or did you think this one was completely dumb and unorthodox?) 

—**Fin—**

**A/N: Thanks for reading the very first ShiverBoo fic. We were really surprised that it took us this long to co-write something. We hope you enjoyed. **

A/N: I love you all, thanks for reading, and if this is the first story that you have read by either one of us, then you should go read the other ones, Amber is SilverShiver, and she has two stories, though I think that she has given up on Love Star, but she has chapter 4 of The Engagement up. I also have two stories, under the name of BooBack, one is a one-shot called "Paint me a Birmingham," based off the song, duh. The other is called 'Be Careful What You Bet On,' and I have the first 20 chapters of that up so far. So go read our other stories that are much better than this one, and review!

We will write more, we are already working on another piece, but its going to be popcorn in that we each write a chapter instead of a line. That one might take a little while. Oh well. R&R.

Brittany

A/N: I didn't give up on Love Star, I'm just reformatting it and I took out an entire plot line. Tehe.


End file.
